Marcus Rispoli
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Unknown |serviceof = Verrat |serviceof notes= Leader |relationships = |job = |status = Living |season3 = X |season4 = X }} Rispoli is the current leader of the Verrat. He first appeared in . Appearances Season 3 As he was heading to Prince Viktor's office, he saw the body of Gregor Danilov being dragged away. Inside Viktor's office, Viktor names Rispoli as the new head of the Verrat, replacing Danilov. Viktor tells Rispoli that it is his job to find Adalind and her daughter. He says he is placing every resource they have to assist him and tells him to do whatever he has to, to find them. He tells Rispoli that "Danilov failed us" and Rispoli says he won't. Later, Rispoli brings Viktor information about the plane Adalind and the baby traveled on. He tells him that it was tracked going west and contact was lost somewhere over . Rispoli pulls out a tablet and says the plane was flying extremely low, staying out of controlled air space. Viktor asks why no one stopped them and Rispoli says the influence of the Resistance has spread farther than they thought. Rispoli shows Viktor a map on the tablet and says they are checking everywhere west of Manitoba from Alaska to Mexico. Viktor looks at the map and tells Rispoli that maybe Adalind wanted to go home and clicks on Portland on the map. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor looks at the pictures of the dead Verrat agents from the failed ambush to keep Adalind from leaving Europe. Rispoli comes into Viktor's office and says he has confirmation of the plane Adalind was on landing on the Oregon coast five and a half hours ago. Viktor asks who they have in Portland and Rispoli calls FBI agent Weston Steward. Rispoli sends pictures of Adalind and Sean to Weston and tells him to confirm they are together right away. Viktor says they're on their way and Rispoli hangs up. Viktor and the Rispoli arrive to Portland in a private plane as Weston gets out of a limo to greet them. Weston hands the note Nick gave him to Rispoli. Rispoli asks if he is sure the baby is at that address on the note and Weston says that's probably what they want you to think. Viktor asks who they is and Weston tells him "Renard, the Grimm, and some woman." Viktor, Rispoli, Weston, and a couple other men get into the limo and drive off. Inside the limo, Weston tells Viktor and Rispoli that the address on the paper leads to an old warehouse which is a perfect place for them to get ambushed. After Viktor talks to Sean in his office, he returns to the limo where Weston and Rispoli are waiting. Viktor tells them it bothers him that he doesn't know who the woman that was with Nick and Sean is. Once Sean gives Diana to Viktor, he and Rispoli head to the airport to go back to Austria. Rispoli watches as a lid on a cup of coffee shoots of the cup and the coffee floats out and forms a skull on the window before disappearing. The limo arrives to the plane and as they get out, five masked people run up, guns drawn, speaking German telling them to get on the ground. When Viktor steps out of the car, one of the attackers says to give them the baby. Viktor hands over Diana and the five Resistance members get into the limo and drive off. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor talks to Rispoli as they walk through the castle about how they should have been able to get the baby from Sean without losing two more Verrat. Rispoli brings up the fact that someone must have told the Resistance where they would be and Viktor says they need to figure out who the woman with Sean and Nick was. When Viktor and Rispoli enter a room, they are surprised to see King Frederick waiting. Rispoli leaves so the King and Viktor can talk. Later, Viktor is telling Rispoli he wants to know everything there is about Nick, but not to put surveillance on him, so he isn't alarmed. Adalind calls Viktor and apologizes for everything and pleads for her baby, saying she'll do anything even if she has to come back to Europe. Viktor looks at Rispoli, surprised that Adalind thinks they have the child still. Season 4 At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli informs Viktor that Weston Steward shot Renard. Rispoli tells Viktor that Weston was beheaded, but they don't know who did it, although it happened in Nick's house where the shooting took place. Rispoli then tells Viktor that Renard is not dead, but that he is in the hospital and that it's critical, but he hasn't been able to get much info. Viktor tells him that he'll have to inform the King. Viktor then tells Rispoli that it's imperative that he ties Weston to Nick instead of them. At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli is explaining to Viktor how payments to Weston Steward were made and how they shouldn't be tracked back to them, when his cell phone rings. Viktor tells him to answer. After answering the call, Rispoli informs Viktor that Adalind is at the gate. Viktor and Rispoli proceed to the gate to greet Adalind. Adalind tells Viktor she did what he asked and took Nick's powers. After Adalind begs to be let in, Viktor finally grants her request. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli make their way through the castle corridors. A guard opens a door for Adalind and Viktor shoves her into an empty cell. Adalind screams at him, begging him not to do this, but he and Rispoli walk away. Viktor and Rispoli watch Adalind through a camera in her cell linked to a laptop as she throws the bowl of gruel she receives against a wall. Rispoli asks Viktor how long he intends to keep her locked up and Viktor tells him until she gives up the names of all the Resistance members who helped her escape. Images 317-Marcus Ruspoli.png 318-promo5.jpg 319-promo2.jpg 402-promo16.jpg 402-promo18.jpg 402-Viktor and Rispoli spy on Adalind.jpg Category:Verrat